twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kmanwing
Re: Archives To archive your talk page, cut and paste its contents into a subpage of User talk:Kmanwing by naming it User talk:Kmanwing/whateveryouwanttocallit. I called mine User talk:TagAlongPam/Archive 1, for example. Then you can make a note on your talk page directing people to your archive. I made a box for listing my archives, and if you want to use it your code would look something like this: I also added a note to my archives so nobody will mistakenly leave me messages there: And then you're done! Let me know if I wasn't clear enough about any of this, and I can help you archive your talk page myself. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just . To make it a "subpage" of your talk page, just make sure the beginning of this new page is titled "User talk:Kmanwing", and then add "/thearchivename" to the end of the title. My suggestion would be to name the page User talk:Kmanwing/Archive 1 or something like that (you can just click on that red link to create the page with that name). If you tell me what you want to call it, I can archive your talk page for you. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::How's this? Also, I copied everything for the moment, but you should probably keep some of your recent conversations on your regular talk page for now. How much do you want to keep here? -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, everything that came before this conversation is now archived. I also added a notice to the top of your archive, and a link to it here on your talk page. Let me know if there's anything you want me to change. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Pretty PRETTY!!! baseball-eddie! cute! (not as cute as jacob though...) ♥LunaBella♥ i probabley won't be able to respond soon, tonite we have church so i should be back on around 7:00 here...it's 6:10 right now. ♥LunaBella♥ still on for a while and nobody...not anymore. ♥LunaBella♥ I'm in Oklahoma, USA. so you're in...Maryland? rough, rough guess... ♥LunaBella♥ yeah, i'm that stupid... ♥LunaBella♥ really?...did you think it was morning? because i allways miss the morning one; i sleep 'till like, noon. ♥LunaBella♥ COOL!!! you are so lucky! i used to do that but my parents don't like that...btw, i met a new guy. ♥LunaBella♥ sorry, you asked which movie i liked best right? um...i've only seen both once and that was in the theaters so... ♥LunaBella♥ i've only read NM. ♥LunaBella♥ i like your drawings!!! ♥LunaBella♥ ...never STOP!!! YOU'RE TOO GOOD TO STOP!!! ♥LunaBella♥ i'm the same way, i draw but wanna write. ♥LunaBella♥ aside from what you see on my blogs i have like, 10 stories bouncing around in my head. they are all like fantasy/horror/goth/real life gone weird/ect... ♥LunaBella♥ what about? can i read some? ♥LunaBella♥ and after that, do yiou want me to tell you how to acces the shoutbox? ♥LunaBella♥ #my book that i've posted on here in blogs are based on my fantasy, i don't blame you for putting yourself in your book, i'ma being with the book-putting-in now. #that sounded so jamacian... #you go up to the right hand uper corner up click "more" the go to "wigdets" or something and look for the shout box, you click the add or + or something and then click the wrench on it and enter as many entry's as you would like it to record for as long as it can. it goes to 50. and you have to refresh the page to see what the other person says or just tap spacebar once and send that which sends nothing, just refreshs. sorry, that was a lot. bad nutshelling... ♥LunaBella♥ actually, no, you didn't, but i'm surprised i'm not the only weirdo that puts meself in me stories mate! and it keeps track of the past messages for a wittle bit. ♥LunaBella♥ Weird fight!!! oh, dude, are we gonna have to fight about who's weirder? 'cause if we are then start your list! because i will so take you down!!! ♥LunaBella♥ then bring it! start making your list! ♥LunaBella♥ My list of weirdness by Luna. #i speak with weird accents #i love everything from hannah montana to metallica. (except evil music.) #i wear goth/emo/normal clothes. #i have the strangest library of useless/usefull stuff in me wittle head. #i WOULD date a stalker. #i LOVE all sorts of food (even if it's a chickens crown, i would eat it.) #i want to be claudia but nicer and live with lestat, but the one from queen of the damned, not tom's. #i know the craizyest sex stuff. #...and i just saw your message so i'll stop now. ♥LunaBella♥ oops! ooh! and i just remembered, i'm a vampyre. ♥LunaBella♥ did i scare you with my weirdness? ♥LunaBella♥ TELL ME!!! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!! plus i realy do know the crazeist stuff 'bout that subject if you wanna know. ♥LunaBella♥ you're a vampyre? ♥LunaBella♥ are you kidding? you sound like an advanced me! go on!!! or i'll kill edward... p.s.j. (aren't you scared i wont be able to read this?) funny joke btw, TLG!!! ♥LunaBella♥ check me blog: color people. extacawackawhee!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Good night i have to go, my brother wants to boot me off so i'll talk to you...whenever you get on. BYE!!! Love ya! xoxo Luna. ♥LunaBella♥ question for tomorrow: what kind of accent is that!? ♥LunaBella♥ That is sooo cute!!! to say something like that even though you're an adult but have no fear of someone making fun of you is very sexy!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Great! i wouldn't want it anyother way! (could you tell TLG he's important...i may have pushed him a wittle too far with one of my little-girl-jokes...) ♥LunaBella♥ i like crazy!!! crazy is good! where!? i wanna see pwetty pages!! ♥LunaBella♥ i think i saw that one...didn't it say someone unknown made it though? how do you tell if someone deleted their account? ♥LunaBella♥ nothing. (scary, i had six hundred and sixty-six edits 'till now...) um...talk pages mostly, everyone seems to have all the Twi-stuff allready done, other than those three vandals. ♥LunaBella♥ "tofay"? is that like a croissant? ♥LunaBella♥ ??? that's all i can post, is ??? well, there were the three that were on here before someone did that thing with your pic. and, what's the link? because...it no linky to thingy anymore. ♥LunaBella♥ cool. can you do me a favor? ♥LunaBella♥ i'm not sure yet; can you wait like, three minutes? ♥LunaBella♥ sorry, i just am talking to someone in the shoutbox and that's sorta involed with what i wanted you to do in a way. just...1 sec. ♥LunaBella♥ i think i don't need your help with that thing anymore, sorry to bother you. ♥LunaBella♥ good. ♥LunaBella♥ hey, sorry i left. shoutbox had an interesting topic! ♥LunaBella♥ ooh...well, it's not your fault, this website total ruins it anyways! you learn more here than you do in the books. ♥LunaBella♥ and also TLG want's to know if you're gay. ♥LunaBella♥ idts. ♥LunaBella♥ *i don't think so. my dad was over here fior a sec. and since he's in his 30's...who know's...heh hehe! you're a chick, aren't you? can i add you to my family part of the graph? ♥LunaBella♥ as...? i have to go, church. be back in an hour give or take. ♥LunaBella♥ Chat Are you on shoutbox? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 00:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I dunno why the shoutbox isn't setup to suto-update, but it's really annoying. You have to keep hitting F5 or SpacebarEnter to refresh it. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 01:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Fan Art Dig the fan art page you made! Are you going to make something like that for fan-fic or even just creative stories people have done? I know a lot of the people you chat with are writing, is there a place where their work is being put so that everyone can check it out? Also, I didn't see any of your art on that page...what's up, did I miss it? Sena 01:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox you have a shoutbox!!! yay!!! (i'm on now, btw if you didn't get that! LOL!!!) ♥LunaBella♥ can my weird alice thing go in there? i should make more to that... ♥LunaBella♥ yay!!! pwetty! i sing now for randomness: he ate my heart then ate my brain. that boy is a monster! haha! i love gaga! ♥LunaBella♥ ??? anyways...do something about the cullens pasts!!! create a page that...hmm...should i really tell you?...haha kidding. do something about their pasts as humans, like seperate the vampire life from the human life. just an ideal of course. ♥LunaBella♥ DON DON DONNN i wanna sk you something...but i don't wanna scare you off... ♥LunaBella♥ ... you just seem like the perfect guy... ♥LunaBella♥ and now i've scared you off...i hate myself. ♥LunaBella♥ is that because ...you know... ♥LunaBella♥ oh, you! you don't have to put your link if you do your silly face! i thought someone else sent something... >(* _ *)< see? you know it's me, i'm bored though so... that's a little insulting though... ♥LunaBella♥ "dondondonn?" it's still insulting... -(___)- >(* - *)< -(___)- the "all month period" thing you-... ♥LunaBella♥ ...you chose, i only have LGG on my wittle gothic mind. ♥LunaBella♥ you put to "P"s...it looks like topeepeeic ♥LunaBella♥ what's "avitar"? haha! seriously? not one? that sucks...there shoulda been a "HOTTEST ACTORS IN THE WORLD OTHER THAN THE GUYS IN IWTV AWARD"!!! oh, no... ♥LunaBella♥ God...i can't do this again...it allready hurts... nothing...it's just...remember that one guy i told you about? it's starting to feel like that. like i have a crush on you yet you will never love me because you have something else, something in between that blocks the path to each other. it just hurt to bad when he hurt me, i'm scared you will too, though you've been so uderstanding and nice, but he was too... i hope i'm not doing something that will break us apart, you've allready got a place in my heart now, be it friend or more... ♥LunaBella♥ you don't get it...if you try to break away now, you'll be putting an icicle through my heart like he did, and i'm not sure i just wanna be friends...i hate myself for this...i've put you in a trap, haven't i? um...heh...you start? hehe...heh. it was SO shocking! i mean, i never knew you liked EDWARD!!! aparently i like pale blondes and darkskinned guys...which are you btw? i'm drooling. and fine...but that was funny though! i can't delete if they're hidden dude! yes what? don't you want them deleted??? but you can also edit them. do i need to say "sorry"? that just acurred to me...either way, sorry. changing the subject! random!crap!time! would you wear a dress? ♥LunaBella♥ i think his name was mark...i met him at lolita club. no, it's not me! i have boobs... real ones anyway. (i'll be the judge of that...) don't be so modest! you sound cute, so you must be! or there's no justice... what? the pic? yeah...haha. i have 6 minutes left on my time though, so i guess we say goodnight now, unless you have a quick topic. ♥LunaBella♥ Good nighty-night! (and i'd say "i love you"...but then i'd be going in a very bad circle...i don't think i can say "gitchee gitchee goo" either...) XOXO Luna. ♥LunaBella♥ Blog Would you like me to permanently delete those hidden comments on your blog? –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 06:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Bug... hello! are you on? i'm bow-red... ♥LunaBella♥ BOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBORED i'm bored!!! is my only friend who's a ♪♪♪ and understands me on? ♥LunaBella♥ YAYYOU'REONSOICANBUGYOUNOW!!! ♥LunaBella♥ WHA!!! i cry now... when will you be back? ♥LunaBella♥ at weast you have fwiends outside the magicbox...i have to wait untill saterday... ♥LunaBella♥ i guess i leave you alone then... ♥LunaBella♥ all'ight...but i have to get off at 11 and it's 7 now so...GET ON AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME!!! kidding, but still, if you do wanna talk... ♥LunaBella♥ A Poem I wait for you like the vampyre wait's for the sun to go down. I wait like a rabbit that needs to be somewhere. I wait as if you have the cure to a poision i stupidly inhailed. I wait while the sun slowly rises back up, forcing me to hide. I wait as i die from this recipie of toxic chemicals. I wait as the little clock tick-tock-ticks away precious time. I die everytime you pass me by. I kill myself thinking you loved me, when it was all a dream. I dream you knew my feelings and turned away, hoping that i would wake up to your love. But you never will, which hurts more. Depressing, ain't it? ♥LunaBella♥ idk when you'll be back, but an hour from now i should be so i put time in sig. to this time. see you later! ♥LunaBella♥ 02:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I'M BA-ACK!!! Did ya miss me? Wow! You're almost to the top award, how cool is that :) Congratulations!! Sena 04:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats CONGRATS!!! you got your singer!!! ♥LunaBella♥ my parnetal controls are going to log me off in 15 minutes, so good nighty-night K., hope you had a good time with your friends. (or i'll keel-haul 'em for ya!) ♥LunaBella♥ TALKTALKTALKTALKTALKTALKORI'LLKEELHAULYOUTALKTALKTALKTALK- HELLO!I'MBOREDPLEASETALKTOMEORI'LLDIEOFINSANITYBECAUSEI'MTHATBOW-RED!!! I also have a new little thingy to show you: it looks better when you enlarge it. i also have another picture for you: >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Also looks better when enlarged; this is Isaac. I MISS HIM WITH THE BURNING INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!!! he looks so hot... ♥LunaBella♥ hi, i'm on, nothing much, and...i wanted to ask you something but i think that may hurt our relationship. ♥LunaBella♥ sure what? ♥LunaBella♥ you won't get mad or anything? ♥LunaBella♥ i have to go, my brother is getting b#%@ ♥LunaBella♥ i'm sorry, bye. ♥LunaBella♥ Filming Locations I was gonna make a page with the Filming locations, but I'm not sure if there already is one i don't know about? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 05:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, how bad did I do? http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Filming_Locations http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 09:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) hmmm... if you want... or - you could tell me what i did wrong & what needs to be done so i get it right next time. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 09:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I actually meant for the whole phrase to be lit up as the link, but it looks cleaner this way. I can't prove it, but I had already started figuring it out from what you said last time & looking at the code from other pages - before I read your answer. :P lol I just wasn't getting how the < ref > < /ref > was linking together with the < references / > & the headache I had at the time was limiting my patience with it. So, thanks for the info, & now I'm gonna finish this & fix up the vehicle page a bit too. :) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 09:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Here's one for you - I've got a bunch of reference links that are to the same address. Is there a way to shorten the reference list so that I can have several of the 1 2 3 type links on the article - link back to a single link on the references list? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 10:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'M SOWWY!!! I miss you when i don't get to talk to you...are you on now? i guess not... ♥LunaBella♥ Great Work!!! Wow, I never thought someone would get all the way through the awards so quickly!! Congratulations! If you'd like, since you've come this far, we can start the edit awards again, but this time go with Wolf...so for every edit about 1,500 we'd count them..which means as of right now you'd be ready for the 25 and 50 edits...I could add them under the Cullen edits you have..what do you think? Also, now that you're all the way through, make sure you're encouraging other people and helping them think of new pages to make and all that. Use your power for good! wow, so impressed! Sena 16:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) YAYAY!!! YOUAVAMPBOY!!! ANDSOONIBEWOLFGIRLANDWECANPLAYLIKEINTHEMOVIE!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Re: Forwards What you want to create is a "redirect". So you would create a page like "Edward Masen", and then where the article text would normally be you type "#REDIRECT Edward Cullen" (without the quotation marks). Hope that helps! -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) DABEDE -HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YAY! YOU WON THE WHOLE THING!!! I'M SO PWOUD OF YOU! ♥LunaBella♥ i know! i'm so happy! (and so envious you got yours first...) btw, the "happy birthday" thing was from "cinderella" the mouse is so stupid so he goes: "dabede-happy birthday!" ♥LunaBella♥ LOL! it was when they made the dress for her, but her evil mommy took it away even though the mice worked SO hard on it... but anyways, how's things in K's world? ♥LunaBella♥ you...haven't looked at the shoutbox right? (DON'T DO IT!!!) ♥LunaBella♥ THAT SOUNDS HOWWIDEBLE!!! YOU SHOULD MAKE HIM BE SQUISHI-ED INTO A COWNEW!!! ♥LunaBella♥ i guess you're right...but he shouldn't make you suffer! he's the one that's forced to move BACK with you! he should be stuck in the garage! ♥LunaBella♥ EXTACLY! WHY IS IT STILL ON CAPS? there, and check out the reply! i love being a dwama queen! how 'bout you? don't you love being all anime and fast-paced and exciting and in peoples faces all the time? ♥LunaBella♥ I LOVE DOING THAT! WHY THE HELL AM I TYPING IN CAPS AGAIN??? ♥LunaBella♥ I KNOW...WHAT THE HELL!!!??? ♥LunaBella♥ bl-okay, we good now. and when's your brother going to be there? i don't wanna keep you to long, but i also don't want you to leave untill you HAVE to. ♥LunaBella♥ AHH...WHAT THE-i hate that, YET I LOVE IT SO MUCH BECAUSE IT'S SO DRAMATIC!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Goodbye my sweetness! (OMG! WHAT DID I JUST TYPE!!!???) ♥LunaBella♥ explaining "AND WHY WON'T VK THE MOVIE COME OUT!!!???"... BTW,...bl-kay, btw, VK is Vampire Kisses, it's this book series i love, almost more than twilight, because everyone important is goth and stuff and i can relate. it's really cool. i could send you the copy i have of the first one if you gave me your address...allthough this sounds very wrong now...you don't have to give me that, i think you could find it in a bookstore or library. mainly, it's about Raven, the only goth in all of dullsville, and then Alexander moves there and they date and stuff, but she doesn't know he's acctually a vampire untill the second book, and the third is my fave because Luna comes in there and she's really cute. (she acctually comes in the end of the second but...) DO YO-DANG IT! do you want me to send it to you? you might like it, and Alexander is SO cute in the manga version, you have to at least rent that! diff. story, but it's cool. xoxo your weird little freak-girl, LunA...grr... ♥LunaBella♥ (atleast that stays the saME.) YOU'RE ON!!! IS IT BREAk time again? ♥LunaBella♥ >(* _ *)< whA... ♥LunaBella♥ i have to sing off now, but i'll be back later, and what do you think about VK? ♥LunaBella♥ Admin Status Your best bet would be to chat with TagAlongPam and ask her, she's the admin and bureaucrat for the wiki, so she'd be the person who would be able to give you that status. Hope that helps! Sena 01:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) BUG YOU HELLO!!!IT'STMETOBUGYOU!!! ♥LunaBella♥ HELLO!GUESSWHATIWASWATCHING! ♥LunaBella♥ I WAS WATCHING "MONSTERQUEST" AND THE EPISODE WAS ABOUT THE LIZARD MAN AND IT'S STILL ON BUT I'M RECORDING IT SO I CAN TALK TO YOU!!! HOW IS IT GOING WITH YOUR BRO-BRO? ♥LunaBella♥ I MAKE BLOG FOR YOU!!! http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LunaBella/KMANWINGGOTTHEREFIRST!!! DABEDE-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Oh, i'm sowwry, i wish i could be there to help you...i'd give you lot's of love and laughter because those are the best medicine you can give someone! (unless you have a sore throat, then laughing would hurt...) ♥LunaBella♥ WHAT TIME DID YOU GET SICK? DID YOUR BRO-BRO DO THIS TO YOU? I'LL KILL HIM!!! ♥LunaBella♥ (MIZA HIT ONE THOUSAND!!!) WELL THEN SLEEP!!! SLEEP THROUGH CLASS! YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR, AND IT'S NOT LIKE TOMORROW IS PICTURE DAY! (is it?) SLEEP ALLL DAY LIKE A VAMPYRE!!! CALL IN SICK!!! I HOPE YOU GET BETTER REALLY, REALLY SOON OR I'LL KEEL-HAUL YOUR BRO-BRO!!! (i blame him for this.) ♥LunaBella♥ YOU TYPED "SOS"!!! YOU'RE IN DANGER! I MUST FIND YOU AND SAVE YOU FROM YOUR BRO-BRO!!! I WAS GOING TO TYPE SOMETHING ELSE BUT MY BRO-BRO MADE ME FORGET!!! ♥LunaBella♥ LOL! I KNOW TWO SONGS WITH THAT TITLE! RIANNAH'S AND THE JO-BRO'S!! Sorry, it just seemed to take forever and my instincs are to freak out after 10 minutes...so what do you like to watch? ♥LunaBella♥ YOU LIKE ANIME!!??? I LOVE ANIME! I READ AND DRAW AND WATCH AND I USED TO LOOOVE "GHOST HUNT" BUT I'M STARTING TO HATE GHOST BECAUSE THEY ARE REALLY DEMONS BUT THE 8TH AND 9TH ARE MY FAVE BECAUSE THEY HAVE THESE TWINS AND I LOVE EVIL TWINS!!!...AND YEAH, PRETTY MUCH. ♥LunaBella♥ WELL, I DON'T REALLY READ THE MAINSTREAM ONE'S, I READ THE GOTHIC AND GIRLY ONES LIKE TOKYO MEW MEW AND VK THE MANGA! WHAT ELSE DO YOU LIKE? ♥LunaBella♥ HAHA! I MEAN LIKE MOVIES AND BOOKS (OTHER THAN TWILIGHT) AND STUFF LIKE WHO ARE YOUR FAVE STARZ AND WHO WOULD YOU SING/DANCE/HANG OUT WITH IF YOU HAD THE CHANCE! (i no asky datey for your sake.) ♥LunaBella♥ >(? _ ?)< WHAT IS THIS "HARRY POTER" YOU SPEAK OF? ♥LunaBella♥ YOU RELIZE I JUST BINGED THIS JENSON DUDE. ♥LunaBella♥ ALL'IGHT! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A WITTLE BIT SO YOPU DRAW PWETTY PICTURE AND I PLAY "TOTALY SPIES CHESS"! I WANT TO SEE THE PICTURE WHEN YOU'RE DONE THOUGH! YOU ARE THE BEST! ♥LunaBella♥ AND ALSO, WHO IS "HARRY POTER"? ♥LunaBella♥ I HAVE TO GET OFF SOON SO GOOD NIGHTY-NIGHT! ♥LunaBella♥ Awards I only have wolves and vampires for that set of awards...but I can start giving you the wolf ones since you've already earned quite a few, but let me know if you'd rather not have them. Sena 05:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Volturi The only set of awards that has all three is the big "completed saga" award..that one you can pick which of the three you'd like, but for the edit count awards, those I only had in Cullen or Wolf, so now you've starting racking up the wolf ones as well...YOU GO! Sena 05:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) WOW! I can hardly keep up with you! Way to go! Did you see my note in the Awards discussion area about stub pages? If anyone asks you for ideas on how to get as many edits as you have, point them in that direction. We could def. use some help with those. Another great idea would be to look around on the wiki and see if there are any pages that should be marked as a stub and aren't. Sena 17:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pictures I can delete pictures if you tell me which ones you want removed. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) MEBLABYTIME!!! HELLO! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! AND I JUST REMEMBERED i'm still on team edward today...hmm...WELL, HOW ARE YOU FEELING TODAY? IS YOUR BRO-BRO MAKING YOU DO THINGS FOR HIM? IS HE MAKING FUN OF YOU? HE BETTER BE TREATING YOU RIGHT OR I'LL WACK HIM UP-SIDE THE HEAD!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Quick suggestion I was looking at your Relationships page (which rocks btw) but I noticed that there aren't any pages that link to it, so it might be hard for people to find...I linked from Edward and Bella's pages, but you might think about making sure that most, if not all, of the pages you link to from that page link back to it....does that make sense? Just a suggestion because I think it's a really great page and I want people to be able to find it! Cheers Sena 21:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) LB LET ME AT HIM!!! maybe you should give him what-for and punch him in his nose... ♥LunaBella♥ hmm I think i put it up there (the trailer) and I put it on the Eclipse video page..did you check it out? What do you think? as for the relationships page going everywhere..that's true, but I feel like it should at least link to a couple of the main people, so that everyone has a chance to see it...maybe if TagAlongPam thinks it's ready, you could link to it from the homepage or the side bar...but that's something you'd have to ask her about. I just really like the family tree stuff, so I want to make sure everyone can check it out! Sena 21:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) LB actually, do something wicked! maybe you could offer to make super and put something NASTY in his food! or you could get one of your friends, and as he is sleeping you carry his bed out to a place that will get very noisy later on and that'll wake his jerky @$$ up!!! would you lie more? ♥LunaBella♥ but at least concider that last one! that would be HILLARRIOUS!!! ♥LunaBella♥